1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a bone bolt assembly that is designed for attaching supporting implants between adjacent bones, for holding adjacent bones relative to each other, and for holding together fractured bone fragments. These functions performed by the bone bolt assembly are achieved without the use of bone screws that are inserted into the bone that could potentially fracture the bone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgical screws are commonly used to hold bones or bone fragments together or attach anatomical body parts to bones. Surgical screws employed in these types of orthopedic procedures are commonly referred to as bone screws.
The typical bone screw is a metal implant screwed into the bone. The bone is prepared by first drilling a hole into the bone where the bone screw is to be implanted. The drilled hole diameter is larger than the minor diameter of the screw and less than the major diameter of the screw. This allows the threads of the screw to cut into the bone surrounding the drilled hole as the screw is advanced through the hole. Bone screws are commonly used to set or hold a bone in position relative to an adjacent bone, to immobilize fractured bone fragments to aid in the healing of the fracture, and to secure an implant in place relative to a bone.
A particular type of bone screw used in spine fusion surgery to hold implants in place is called a pedicle screw. Pedicle screws are implanted into the pedicle of a vertebra to hold supporting rods or plates to the spine. Pedicle screws are commonly implanted in two or more consecutive vertebra segments with a rod or plate connected between the screws to support the section of the spine.
A problem encountered with the use of bone screws implanted in bone is the strength of the connection between the screw and the bone is dependent on the strength of the surrounding bone. If the strength of the bone has been deteriorated due to smoking, disease, or other causes, the portion of the bone surrounding the screw could fracture or split during insertion of the screw.